We Belong
by Becky Motormouth
Summary: James' last ditch effort to woo his ladylove


Ok, so as sucky as this may or may not be, please be nice if you decide to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the supporting characters, and credit for this song goes to Pat Benatar and Leann Rimes

* * *

James Potter had been after Lily Evans for going on seven years now, and it was now, now coming to the end of their last year, what he thought of as his last chance to win her over that things were starting to go his way. But he was certain, that if she said him nay just one more time he wouldn't be able to take it, that he'd have to turn around and walk away from her right then, and yet he knew that he would never be able to leave her, she was so much a part of him, who he was, and what he wanted to be, why couldn't she see that he wanted to the be the best person, the best human being that he could be for her, everything was for her.

James looked at Lily as she sat down at the table for lunch that unusually warm spring day with her friends, and he signaled to his pals, the dashingly handsome Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, who looked like he'd just stumbled out of a dusty Western movie with his rugged looks. From the high table where the professors were perched Dumbledore gave James a sly wink and a gentle nod as if saying whatever entertainment he had planned for the afternoon, it was alright to proceed.

So the boys climbed up on the table as the lights dimmed and suddenly there was a spotlight on James, as he sat on the edge of the table with a guitar in his lap, behind him on either side were Sirius and Remus, one on keyboard and the other on drums. Together they started to play the intro and then James began to sing, not even looking at Lily.

_"Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone. Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone. Don't want to leave you really, I've invested too much time to give you up that easy to the doubts that complicate your mind. _

_ "We belong to the light. We belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better; we belong, we belong, we belong together. _

_ "Maybe its a sign of weakness when I dont know what to say. Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway. Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts? Now theres no looking forward; now theres no turning back when you say: _

_ "We belong to the light. We belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better; we belong, we belong, we belong together. _

_ "Close your eyes and try to sleep now. Close your eyes and try to dream. Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean. We can't begin to know it, how much we really care. I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere. Still you say: _

_ "We belong to the light. We belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better; we belong, we belong, we belong together."_

James finished his song and he looked up just in time to see Lily stand up and run out of the Great Hall. Without much concern he tossed his instrument to Sirius and left chasing after her. He followed her all the way up the Astronomy Tower and saw her disappear behind the door. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, and carefully, so as not to make much sound he opened the door to find Lily gazing out the window at the lake, he stepped up behind her and placed he hand on her shoulder, she turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I knew you'd follow me, you always do."

"Yeah, Lily, please don't cry, if you don't want me then I can just leave, I'd rather not, but if it would make you feel better I will because it hurts me soo much when you cry." and he took her hand and placed it over his heart, "but before I go, I just want you to know that every beat of my heart is for you."

As he turned to pull away and leave Lily spread her fingers and laced them with his, "Don't go, I've some things to say, I'm just working myself up to saying it." She turned back to the window, still holding his hand, and took a few deep breaths, "James, this is hard for me to do, not because I don't want to but because it scares me, what if you get bored and don't want me anymore, what do I do then, I just don't think I could handle you leaving me too."

"Lily what do you mean by not being able to handle me leaving you too? I just don't understand."

She smiled a sad smile, "My dah left us when I got my letter to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Lils," he said pulling her into him, "that's not your fault don't ever blame yourself for the lameness of adults. And I promise I would never leave you, ever."

"I know, and I think that deep down I always knew it, but I think I needed to hear you say it because,

_"I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right, and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you, but I do love you. I don't like to see the sky painted gray, and I don't like when, nothin's goin my way, and I don't like to be the one with the blues, but I do love you, but I do love you._

"I love everything about the way your lovin me; the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain; I love everything you do, oh I do-o.

"And I don't like to turn the radio on just to find I missed my favorite song. And I don't like to be the last with the news. But I do love you, but I do love you. 

_ "I love everything about the way your lovin me; the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain; I love everything you do, oh I do._

"And I don't like to be alone in the night. And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes, But I do love you. But I do love you, but I do love you, but I do love you."

And James smiled down on her with million kilowatt smile, "Well that's a good thing Lily Evans cause I love you too."

And he leaned down and kissed her soundly to prove it.

* * *

The End...


End file.
